Ticci Toby's Sister Rewritten
by bendrowned666yshdt
Summary: Ok, My story that this is a remake of was going nowhere quickly. I decided to change the plot entirely. :) Toby Rogers… More commonly known as Ticci Toby by now, is the reason I am here. He ruined my life… and it all started with a car crash…
1. Chapter 1

Toby Rogers… More commonly known as Ticci Toby by now, is the reason I am here. He ruined my life… and it all started with a car crash…

Hello reader… I am Tanna Rogers. I'm 19 years old, and live in Denver Colorado. I live with my mother (Connie) and my aunt (Isabelle). I would be living in Nevada, with my whole family. But I can't anymore. Everything started to go down hiss after the crash. My older sister Lyra was going to the store with Toby, and was in a hit and run. They still haven't found the man who did it. They both survived the crash, but Lyra died in the hospital. After that Toby wasn't the same. He avoided everyone, causing all of us to worry. And by all of us, I mean my mother and I. My father didn't care. He was always drunk and beat us any chance he got. That soon ended. Toby finally snapped after three years, and killed my father. I was 16 at the time, and it hurt my mother and I. We moved out to Denver where the rest of my family was, and now we lived with my aunt. I've been living here for three years now, I'm going to collage after this summer; I plan on being a detective.

I wouldn't be going to collage any time soon…


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

My alarm clock yelled at me to wake up. I groaned loudly, and pressed dismiss. I rolled out of bed, and sluggishly made my way to my bathroom. I lived in a big house with my Mother and Aunt. The house had 5 bedrooms, and each had its own bathroom; plus two more (one for both floors of the house). My room was on the second floor, and I had a beautiful view of the Rocky Mountains. As I walked to my bathroom, I looked out the window. I smiled at the sight. It never got old. I stepped into the bathroom, letting the cold floor imprison my feet. I turned on the shower to a warm setting, grabbed my razor, and undressed. After my shower, I dressed myself into some fitness clothing. I would go running every morning to maintain a healthy body. I stepped out of the bathroom, and put on slippers. I walked downstairs, where my mother and aunt sat in the dining room watching the 6 AM news. "Good morning!" I smiled at them. They smiled and said good morning to me. I grabbed a bowl of froot loops, and sat next to my mother. I looked at the television, and listened in on what was on.

"Now we take this over to Jose, who is at the scene of the crime." said a woman. The screen turned to a man in front of a white three story house that had police surrounding the scene. The man was around 5''9 and was wearing a heavy coat, with sweatpants. His hear was all shaved off to stubble, and had squinted eyes. "Thanks Carry… I'm here at the murder scene, where two sets of twins were found dead, and mutilated in the basement of this house. There is no evidence of anyone else in the house besides the hatchet found in one of the victim's head."

My eyes widened. "Hatchet?!" I asked, sitting up in my chair. My mother sighed. "Tanna, that's not who you think it is. Hatchets are commonly used, in many homes. That may have been in the house." My mother immediately replied to me. I glared at her. "And what if it is?" I asked her. My mother sighed and stood. "I'm not arguing with you about this today." She walked off. My aunt was still looking at the television. I looked at it again. "I have just been informed that they have found more evidence. Cameras had been sat up all around the house, and they caught footage of the killer. There is no direct photo, but we do have this."

A photo of a man wearing yellow goggles, a mouth guard, brown hair, and a blue hat was shown. That's all we could see, the photo was too blurred to see anything else. That was the clothing Toby wore when he ran off… Toby is in Denver…! I took off to the door, and put on my shoes, not waiting to watch anything else. The first thing I did was go to the house that the crime was committed at. I walked to the front of the crowd, and called over a police man. "Yes? What is it?" He asked. The man had short brown hair, with brown eyes. He wore the regular police uniform. "Sir, I think I know who the killer is." Before I could say more, the man groaned. "Let me guess, His name is Ticci Toby, is 17 years old, and uses hatchets as his weapon. Is that right?" I was at a loss of words. How did he know? "Listen, we don't need your fantasy horror shit, move along." I growled, but listened to the man. I walked off, and decided to run off to the park; might as well get it over with.

The park I went to wasn't the one with playgrounds and loud children; it was the type of park with nature, and beauty. I loved running through here. It wasn't until an hour of running that I decided to go home. I stopped running, and stated to head home. I took my time, to look at the nature as I walked. I was looking at the flowers as I walked when I noticed a man sitting in the trees. His back was facing me so I couldn't see his face. He wore a white Hoodie, and white pants. As I walked closer, I could hear… crying? I walked up to the man. "Hey, you alright?" I asked. He stopped crying. "They all lied…" I raised my brow. "What now?"

He looked at me. What I saw, was horrifying. He had black all around his eyes, like a panda. It didn't seem like he was blinking either. He had a smile that was carved in with a shark weapon. The man had unnatural paper white skin that looked rough, and scratchy. His smile seemed to widen as he looked up. "You shouldn't have come here miss…" his voice was deep, and low.

My eyes widened as I looked at the man's face. "W-what the fuck?!" I backed away, as a psychotic grin appeared. His pupils seemed to shrink as he stood. He was hunched over, causing all of his hair to cover his face. "Let the game Begin! AHAHAH!" I turned and started to run. This CAN'T be happening! I need to get away! I ran as fast as I could, the man was faster though. He got in front of me and tripped me. I hit my head on the cement causing my vision to blur quickly. "Say… you look oddly like Toby.. I wonder if He'd want you as a pet! Ahahaha! I'll bring you home with me… hehehhh…. Toby will be pleased that I got him a pet…" I didn't hear a thing. I had blacked out before he had spoken up.

**_Jeff's Pov_**

I picked the girl up bridal style, and started to walk back to the mansion. I didn't think too much about the girl. Toby wanted a pet, since he got jealous of me always having one. In fact, my newest one has lasted me for a few years now. Her name is Kira; she is sixteen, and almost became one of my victims. She looked like a well fit girl, so I decided to keep her. When you're a Creepypasta, a pet can be called several different things. For example: Slenderman's Proxies. They are pets; he just gave them another name. After a few hours of walking, I arrived at the Mansion. I walked in and was greeted my dog Smile. Kira walked up to me with a smile. She had on black shorts, with a white hoodie that didn't fit me. She had faded bright blue hair that went just above her butt. "Welcome home Jeff!" She smiled. "Yeah, whatever. Where's Toby?" I asked her, walking into the living room, and threw her onto a chair. "He's in the kitchen. I'll go get him." Kira said and walked off. I studied the girl. She wore regular clothes a girl would wear when working out: black shorts, with a black tank top and hat.

Kira walked back over with Toby. He was saying her name several times while poking her arm. "Toby! Yo." I said to get his attention. God, he's annoying sometimes. "Yes?" He asked, turning his attention to me completely. "So, you know how you've wanted a pet for awhile now? This girl looked similar to you, so I thought, hey Toby might like her." I pointed to the girl. "I found her in the park while looking for a kill." Toby looked at the girl, and then he froze. "What? Is there something wrong with her?" I asked. Toby shook his head.

"That's my younger sister…"


End file.
